In many electric devices, such as electric generators and electric motors, stray voltage may build up on components of the electric device which may adversely affect components of the device, such as bearings within the electric device, and shorten the life of the electric device. In order to prevent current flow through these components, a grounding apparatus may be used to ground components of the electric device. Such grounding apparatus include grounding brushes, grounding straps, grounding ropes and other grounding devices configured to ground the rotating shaft of the electric device.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide alternative shaft grounding apparatus to ground components of an electric device, such as the rotating shaft of an electric device. It may be desirable to provide a shaft grounding apparatus including an adjustable grounding rope guide with a variable radius of curvature to accommodate a range of shaft sizes and/or configurations.